Almost Confession
by Bananahara
Summary: Chotaro was hoping to confess his feelings to Shishido after Hyoteis win at nationals but after the teams loss, he wasn't so sure he had the confidence to say anything. Silver pair. One shot.


**Almost-Confession.**

I'm sorry, this isn't the best fanfiction ever. I am rather new to writing and sort of used this one shot as an opportunity to practice. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Chotaro wasn't exactly disappointed that Hyotei lost the national tournament. He had already prepared himself emotionally for that possibility. He'd managed to get over by telling himself that at least he had another chance at it and he'd be able to help rebuild a new and stronger Hyotei that would take the national title.<p>

It was a little more complex then that. You see, Little lovestruck Chotaro had promised himself that if Hyotei won nationals then he would finally confess his feelings to Shishido. He had even written down and memorized what he would say. He had it pictured perfectly in his mind.

_Shishido would be standing there, jumping happily at Hyoteis glorious victory. Chotaro would flash him his best smile and yell out. "We did it!" and of course, Shishido would say something like "Of course we did! Who said we couldn't?" Too which Chotaro would laugh adorably at. After everyone calmed down and was headed out to celebrate, Chotaro would secretly lead Shishido off to an exclusive place. He would nervously (but very cutely) cock his head to the side. "Shishido-san, I-I need to tell you something.." he would begin. Of course, his senpai would be an impatient boy. "Well, hurry it up! We've got a party to go too." Or something like that. And then Chotaro would, without skipping a beat, beautifully recite his –not too forceful- confession._

Of course, that would never happen now. It completely devastated poor little Chotaro. It was if he'd watched a movie all the way to the climax just to have the movie stopped without being able to see the end. Now, he'd never know what would happen. He'd never see the reaction. He'd never see what the male love interest would say to the strong, sweet protagonist. It was as if the gods themselves were testing him. But why? He'd never done anything. He only wanted to tell a boy how he felt about him.

Chotaro sat alone as the rest of his team mates began to depart. He'd been too busy sitting in the bleachers, moping around to notice that he was basically alone. Suddenly, he looked up. He looked around, to the left, to the right. Nobody was there. When had everyone left? And why had nobody stopped to notify him? Just as he was about to stand up, a familiar voice could be heard behind him.

"Oi, Chotaro." The boy immediately turned around, sitting just a few rows behind him was upperclassmate, Shishido. "You done moping around now? Even though you have no reason to be, it's not like we personally lost. Can't be helped." The boy in the blue cap stated, as he threw his tennis bag around his shoulder. Chotaro didn't know what to say, he stared at the boy dumb-found.

Shishido raised an eyebrow in return. "What? Are you really that upset?" he asked, although he tried not to show it, he was concerned. "Shishido-san.." Chotaro mumbled sadly, his bottom lip quivered.

Shishido turned to face the boy more forwardly. "H-Hey, you're not gonna cry are you?" he asked, unsure of what he would do if the boy were to begin crying. Chotaro shook his head silently, he knew he would start crying if he were to speak. He avoided eye contact.

"This isn't about the tournament, is it?" Shishido finally asked. By then he had made his way over to Chotaro and seated himself beside the boy. He leaned down, attempting to look into the taller boys eyes. "Then why are you so upset?"

Chotaro couldn't help himself any longer, tears began streaming down his face. He wiped his runny nose with his jersey sleeve. What was he supposed to say now? Wait, he knew! He prepared for this! Quickly, Chotaro reached into his pocket and snatched out the piece of paper with his confession written on it. He began to recite it. He tried looking as manly as possible, but being doe-eyed and having a runny nose didn't help.

"W-We've known each other for a long time now!" Chotaro exclaimed, yelling so his voice didn't crack under the pressure. "What are you talkin-" Shishido went to ask but was interrupted. "And I need to be honest with you because you are my senpai and I respect you!" He closed his eyes tightly, he was so embarrassed that he couldn't stop himself. "Chotaro, really.." "I just really think it's time that I...that I was really, really honest with you!"

Shishido decided not to intrude any longer. He was confused and needed to see what the boy had to say.

"And!"  
>"And?"<br>"And the thing is..."

Chotaro looked into Shishidos eyes. His heart was racing and he knew there was no going back now.

Shishido looked back at the boy, the suspense was killing him. What was it that he wanted to say?

"I love you, Shishido-san." Chotaro uttered, his voice much quieter. So quiet that even if the two were in a crowded room, only Shishido would hear the boy. Not because he had exceptional hearing or anything of the likes, but because the boy had uttered the exact words that Shishido had wanted to hear.

Chotaro immediately looked away, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry!" he cried out, pouting like a little puppy. "I just really, really wanted to tell you and I thought if we won nationals it would be a sign that I should confess to you but we didn't win so I thought I shouldn't even though I practiced it for hours and hours infront of the mirror." He spoke quickly, as he cradled the piece of paper to his chest.

"Lemme see that." Shishido said. Chotaro looked up at him. "See what?" he asked, confused. Shishido pointed to the paper. "That. Lemme see it." Hesitantly, Chotaro handed the paper to him. He had recited every word perfectly. He blushed as he looked away. Why wasn't Shishido saying anything about the confession? What did he think?

"You left something out here." Shishido finally said, after a moment of reading. "Eh? What?" Chotaro leaned beside the boy, looking down at the paper.

"This." Shishido responded, as he smoothly turned in towards the boy, kissing his lips sweetly. Chotaros eyes widened as he turned bright red. Shishido pulled away from the kiss, a smirk on his face. "What?"

Chotaro was speechless. "I-uh..You..?"

Shishido couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Idiot. Don't make that face. I'm telling you I think you're cute, alright?"

"Y-You do?" Chotaro asked, smiling a bit.  
>"And I guess I love you too. You know, if I had to pick whether I did or didn't." Shishido added. He wasn't one for words, but he did want him to know he returned the feelings.<p>

"S-Shishido-san.." Chotaros eyes began to water again. Shishido looked at the boy, he sighed. "Eh? You're not gonna cry again are you?" he asked, he really wasn't good at handling tears. Chotaro shook his head, wiping his eyes. "I'm just really, really happy."

Shishido stood up, he grabbed his tennis bag. "Well, let's get going already." He said,changing the subject. "Where are we going?" Chotaro asked, confused. He sniffled. "Well, we can start by going to your place so that you can get cleaned up and then I don't know, maybe we can hang out after or something."

Chotaro smiled a bit, he was glad that Shishido wouldn't start avoiding him or thinking he was weird. "But, wait, what are we now? Are we just friends or.." his voice trailed on, not wanting to continue the awkward question.

"Boyfriends." Shishido continued the boys sentence. "I guess it wouldn't be that bad. Being boyfriends, I mean. Are you ready to go now?"

Chotaro laughed a bit as he grabbed his tennis bag, and nodded.

"Let's go!"


End file.
